Chapter 680
Chapter 680 is titled "Marine G-5 Base Leader: Demon Bamboo Vergo". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 6 - "Going Beyond the Sea at Fish-Man Speed!!" Jinbe suddenly drags the boat carrying Caribou away from Coribou. Short Summary In the passage connecting the building A and B blocks, the Straw Hats and Kin'emon ride on Brownbeard's back, much to his annoyance. Behind them, Tashigi and the remaining G-5 Marines are attacked by the dragon. The Marines celebrate the arrival of Vergo, believing he has come to save them, but are shocked when Vergo uses Shigan on his subordinates. Tashigi lunges at him, but Vergo defends against her by hardening his arm, then knocks her down. The G-5 Marines attack him, refusing to believe that he is Vergo, but are effortlessly defeated. Sanji arrives to rescue Tashigi, and kicks Vergo in the face with Diable Jambe. Luffy dashes through the B block with enough speed to set the ground behind him alight, while Smoker flies alongside him. Inside Caesar's laboratory, Caesar tells Monet to let Shinokuni into the connecting passage, even though Vergo is there. When Luffy and Smoker enter Caesar's laboratory, Smoker is disappointed to see that Vergo is not present, while Luffy immediately punches Caesar. Long Summary The Straw Hats and Kin'emon are all escaping on Brownbeard, who is complaining about having to carry all of them, saying they should run unless they are injured. The riders give petty excuses as to why they cannot run, and Brownbeard does not believe any of them. Close behind them, Tashigi is still saddened by the loss of some of her troops and in shock about how all the activity going on under the Marines' noses, but a soldier tells her they have to keep moving and she agrees. The soldiers next notices something coming from the roof. They then turn and run as the dragon that came in with the pirates breathes a large amount of fire down on them. The soldiers wonder what it is, and Tashigi tells them she heard rumors about there being dragons on Punk Hazard. She explains that Vegapunk made the dragons artificially to serve as guards of the facility. The dragon darts from wall to wall, descending on the Marines and dodging their bullets. It opens its jaws right in front of one of the soldiers who dives for cover at the last second, sending the dragon's head into the pipes on the wall. The dragon then turns its head around to show it eating the metal from the pipes. The Marines are terrified by the hostile reptile and continue to run towards building B. The dragon then buzzes low over them before continuing ahead of them. A soldier comments that it looked panicked and concludes that something is going on in front of them. The Marines in front of Tashigi start cheering, saying reinforcements have arrived. Vergo has entered the passage from the other side. The soldiers are overjoyed to see their commanding officer, and ask if headquarters was informed of the situation and about the size of the reinforcement party. Tashigi is the only one not celebrating. Tashigi can barely make enough sound to tell them to run before multiple soldiers fall in front of Vergo. As a Marine falls over, Vergo's index finger is shown with fresh blood dripping from it. A soldier asks Vergo why he is attacking, saying that even as a form of punishment, using Shigan will kill them. Tashigi remembers when she and Smoker were first transferred to the G-5 base. Vergo was telling them how the soldiers are rowdy and not too bright, but were overall good people. In between flashes of Vergo taking out more troops, Tashigi remembers a soldier telling her about how Vergo sometimes leaves suddenly to go home and care for his sick sister. She also remembers talking to him about a kidnapping case where Vergo told her it was a false claim, and that the parents were in denial and overreacting about the death of their child, saying that the idea of kidnapping gives them hope that their child is still alive, saying Tashigi would understand when she became a parent. Back to the present, Tashigi charges at Vergo with her sword. Vergo blocks the sword with his arm and then grabs her by the head. He then delivers a devastating close range punch that knocks her to the ground and almost unconscious. A soldier yells at Vergo, calling him an impostor, saying the real Vice Admiral Vergo would never do this. The remaining soldiers all gang up and attack Vergo, but Vergo annihilates all of them so he is the only one left standing. Tashigi, in her mind, prays for Smoker's help. Vergo then hears someone and a person is seen bounding around the corridor. Before Vergo can react, Sanji delivers a flaming kick to Vergo's head. The soldiers that are still conscious are surprised to see one of the pirates. Sanji said he heard the sound of a woman in trouble and came to help. Back with Brownbeard and his passengers, Usopp asks why Sanji left so suddenly. Zoro tells him he felt an unfamiliar presence. Brook and Kin'emon look up and see the dragon from earlier. Nami notes that it looks different, something about its eyes are strange. Brownbeard exclaims that the sedatives have worn off and it is no longer docile. The scene changes to Luffy and Smoker who are heading to Caesar's lab, taking the shortest route. Inside the lab, Caesar is watching the events unfold, irritated that Vergo took out his test subjects. He orders Monet to block the passage B gate and let the gas in. She tells him that Vergo is still there. Clown says he does not care. Smoker and Luffy arrive at the door to the lab, Luffy out of breath from running. They both tell each other not to interfere. Luffy is fighting Caesar, and Smoker is fighting Vergo. Smoker rings the doorbell, and the door opens, revealing only Caesar in the lab. Luffy delivers a blindingly fast and powerful punch to Caesar's stomach, saying he will not get away this time. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Vergo can use the Rokushiki move, Shigan. *It is revealed that Vergo spent a significant time away from the G-5 headquarters, supposedly for taking care of an ill younger sister, which may have been a cover story for when he does work for Doflamingo. *Tashigi and the G-5 Marines try to fight Vergo, but to no avail. *Sanji hears Tashigi crying, so he goes back to save her and confronts Vergo. *The sedatives used to calm the dragon that the Straw Hats brought with them wear off, and the dragon becomes hostile again. It is also revealed that compared to the large dragon the Straw Hats encountered, the smaller ones were developed later, are faster, and have a harder body. *Caesar orders that the back door of the passage the Marines are in be destroyed, to allow Shinokuni in. *Smoker and Luffy reach Caesar, and Luffy attacks him. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 680 it:Capitolo 680 es:Capítulo 680